Fairy Tail On Facebook
by Hinagiku Zeelmart
Summary: Gimana ya kehebohan para pemain Fairy Tail di Facebook ... Terima Request
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I'm not Own Fairy tail

* * *

Fairy Tail Facebook

**Lucy Stellar**: Aku butuh uang untuk bayar uang sewa.

Mirajane Demon,Levy Script, dan Erza Scarlet menyukai ini.

Comment:

**Natsu Fire Dragon**: Ayo kita ambil pekerjaan Luce

**Lucy Stellar**: Tentu.

**Natsu Fire Dragon**: Aku sudah mengambil pekerjaan dari papan permintaan

**Lucy Stellar**: Natsu ! kenapa kau mengambil pekerjaan S – class.

**Happy Fish**: Aye sir

**Gray Ice**: Hah otak api mencoba melanggar peraturan guild lagi ya.

**Natsu Fire Dragon**: Kepala es, aku juga mengajak Erza. Idiot

**Titania Erza**: Hmmm kau juga ikut Gray.

Mirajane Demon,Lisanna Strauss,Makarov Dreyar menyukai ini.

**Lucy Stellar**: Kita akan menghancurkan kota kali ini

**Makarov Dreyar**: Laporan dari Dewan sihir T_T

**Cheif Yajima**: Pensiunlah Maa – Bo

Lucy Stellar,Titania Erza,Gray ice,Happy Fish and Natsu Fire Dragon Offline now.

**Mirajane Demon** menulis di dinding **Makarov Dreyar**

**Mirajane Demon**: Master sepertinya mereka melakukannya lagi

Levy Script,Laxus Thunder,Gajeel Iron,Lyon Ice, dan 12.000 menyukai ini

Comment:

**Levy Script**: Apa yang mereka hancurkan kali ini

**Mirajane Demon**: Hanya menghancurkan setengah pulau beserta isinya.

**Wendy Sky Maiden**: Hanya Mira – san?

**Levy Script**: Kasihan Lu-chan

Lucy Stellar,Gray Ice,Natsu Fire Dragon dan Titania Erza online now

**Lucy Stellar**: Aku tidak bisa membeli baju bulan ini.

**Gray Ice**: Salahkan Kepala Api itu Lucy

**Natsu Fire Dragon**: Apa katamu ice block?

**Gray Ice**: Flame Head

**Makarov Dreyar** : Jangan bertengkar di sini.

**Titania Erza**: Kalian bertengkar?

Gray Ice dan Natsu Fire Dragon offline now

* * *

**A/N: ada yang mau kasih ide buat Next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm Not Own Ft**

* * *

**Lucy Stellar** bergabung di Fairy Tail Group.

**Levy Script,Cana Clive,Elfman Beast** dan 13.000 menyukai ini

**Levy Script** menulis di dinding Fairy Tail Group

**Levy Script** : Akhirnya kau bergabung juga** Lucy Stellar**

Comment:

**Lucy Stellar**: Xd... Maaf Mrs Redfox kalau lama menerima undangannya.

**Levy Script**: Huwa Lu-chan *Blush* kenapa memanggil ku Mrs Redfox

**Lucy Stellar**: Aku kira kau akan mengganti nama belakangmu menjadi nama belakang Gajeel

**Gajeel Iron**: Bunny Girl, jangan mengubah nama orang ada orang yang menambah nama belakangnya menjadi nama belakang pasangannya.

**Elfman Beast**: Benar itu tidak Man.

**Evergreen Strauss**: Apa maksud dari pernyataanmu itu?

**Levy Script** sekarang menjadi** Levy Redfox**

**Lucy Stellar,Mirajane Demon,Freed Script Demon**,dan **Natsu Fire Dragon** menyukai ini.

Comment:

**Natsu Fire Dragon:** Kau sudah menikah dengan Gajeel? Levy

**Gajeel Iron: **Oi Shrimp *Blush*

**Happy Fish: **Kau menyukainya

**Levy Redfox:** Diamlah Kucing.

**Mirajane Demon: **Ara , ara. Nee kapan kau menyusul mengubah nama belakangmu Lucy.

**Lucy Stellar**: Huh?

**Loke Stellar**: Lucy kau tidak akan mengubah nama belakang mu kan ?

**Lucy Stellar**: LOKE KENAPA KAU MEMAKAI NICKNAME YANG SAMA DENGANKU?

**Loke Stellar**: Kan kita sehati.

**Gray Ice** :Aku benar – benar mau muntah membaca comment mu Loki.

**Loke Stellar** : Bidadari jangan dengarkan serangga yang tidak berguna .bagaimana kalo kita berkencan hari ini.

**Mirajane Demon,Lisanna Animal,Levy Script**, dan** Titania Erza** menyukai ini.

**Lucy Stellar** sekarang menjadi** Lucy Heartfilia**.

**Loke Stellar** tidak menyukai ini.

Comment:

**Loke Stellar** : Kenapa Lucy?

**Gray Ice**: Hahahahhahaha rasakan itu idiot Lion, Mau berkencan dengan ku ke taman Lucy.

**Juvia Fullbuster**: Love Rival.

**Lucy Heartfilia**:Maaf Gray. Aku masih ingin hidup.

**Gray Ice**: Juvia kenapa memakai nama belakangku.

**Juvia Fullbuster**:Juvia ingin membuktikan bahwa Juvia menyukai Gray – sama.

**Lyon Loxar**:Juvia-chan, Kenapa Tidak menggunakan nama belakangku saja.

**Lucy Heartfilia**: Ini Fairy Tail Group,kenapa Lamia Scale bisa disini.

**Gray Ice** sekarang menjadi **Gray Heartfilia**.

**Lyon Loxar,Levy Redfox,Macao Fire**,dan 100 orang lainnya menyukai ini.

Comment:

**Loke Stellar**: Dislike this

**Juvia Fullbuster**:Dislike This

**Lucy Heartfilia**: aku menyerah.

**Gray Heartfilia**: Jadi aku jemput jam 7

**Lucy Heartfilia** sekarang Offline

**Gray Hearfilia** Sekarang Offline.

* * *

**A/N: Cuma dapet ide soal nama belakang...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Discailmer: I'm not own Ft**

* * *

**Mirajane Demon** menandai **Gray Heartfilia** dan **Lucy Heartfilia** di Foto terbarunya

**Cana Clive,Levy Redfox,Titania Erza,**dan** Gajeel Iron menyukai ini**

Comment:

**Cana Clive**: Gray kau mengajak Lucy ke Taman Ice Skating.

**Mirajane Demon**: Sangat Romantis dilihat di foto.

**Natsu Fire Dragon**: Cih niatnya mau ngejahilin kenapa malah jadi jatuh berdua begitu.

**Loke Stellar: **Itu karena kau idiot Natsu.

**Gray Hearfilia**: Kenapa ada yang memajang foto ku dengan Lucy. Oi kepala api itu kerjaan mu ya... membuat aku terjatuh bersama Lucy.

**Natsu Fire** **Dragon**: kau mau protes Kepala es

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Mira kau membuntuti kami ya.

**Mirajane Demon:** aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan Lucy.

**Gray Heartfilia** menjalin hubungan dengan **Lucy Heartfilia**

**Lucy Heartfilia,Lyon Loxar, Ultear Ur, Levy Redfox, dan 100 GraLu Fans menyukai ini.**

**Comment:**

**Lyon Loxar**: Selamat ya kalian berdua.**Gray Heartfilia**: jangan mendekati Juvia .

**Aquarius_Water:** Akhirnya kau mendengar kata – kata ku.

**Layla Stellar Heartfilia:** Titip putri kesayanganku Gray.

**Judo Heartfilia**: Tolong jaga Lucy.

**Lucy Hearfilia: **Mama?Papa? aku kira kalian sudah meninggal?

**Layla Stellar Heartfilia: **Hohoho ayahmu sudah membuka bisnis Perinternetan disini. berdua memang sudah meninggal.

**Lucy Heartfilia**: Apa itu mungkin?

**Mirajane Demon**: Akhirnya... selamat ya. Fairy tail mengadakan pesta.

**Freed Script Demon: **Selamat.

**Loke Stellar** : Tidak menyukai ini.

**Juvia Fullbuster**: Juvia patah hati.

**Lyon Loxar**: Tenang Juvia. Masih ada Lyon Disini.

**Ur ice: **Bahagianya murid – murid ku berdamai.

**Gray Heartfilia: **Tenang tante om . saya akan menjaga Lucy. Ur kenapa kau disini.

**Ur ice: **tidak ada alasan khusus.

**Ultear Ur**: Mama?

**Natsu Fire Dragon: **tidak menyukai ini.

**Gajeel Iron: **Salamander kalah dengan Stripper.

**Natsu Fire Dragon**: Diamlah Gajeel

**Titania Erza**: Selamat Lucy. Gray akan bertanggung ia menyakitimu,aku akan mematahkan seluruh tenang Lucy. Setelah aku mematahkan Tulangnya .bagaimana kalau kau merencanakan pernikahaan mu dengan Natsu.

**Gray Heartfilia**: Entah kenapa aku jadi merinding?

**Lucy Heartfilia**: aku juga .


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not owning Ft**

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia **menggunakan aplikasi "Siapakah suami masa depanmu menurut hari kelahiranmu."

**Lucy Heartfilia:** ini pasti lelucon

**Lucy** **Heartfilia **menggunakan aplikasi "Siapakan Suami masa depan menurut hari kelahiranmu". Lucy Heartfilia yang lahir pada hari kamis sangat cocok dengan: **Zeref Black. **

**ZerefBlack,Mavis The First,Hina_author,dan Ultear Ur menyukai ini**

Comment:

**Gray Heartfilia** : Bunda,kau selingkuh?

**Lucy Hearfilia**: Tidak ayah.

**Finnel_Ngds**: Bunda ? Ayah?. Terlalu Drama

**Lucy Heartfilia**: aku akan membunuh penulis untuk ini.

**Hina_Author**: Berarti Warrior Princess akan jadi cerita tragedi.

**Natsu Fire Dragon**: Author ngamuk! Kenapa harus sama Zeref.

**Hina_author**: Buat Next chapter New dragon slayer,Lite akan menerima cinta Sting.

**Natsu Fire Dragon**: Gomeen Hina-kun.

**Mirajane Demon**: itu cuma kuis Gray bagaimana kalau mencobanya.

**ZerefBlack**: Ayo kita bicarakan urusan catering dan yang lain.

**Lucy Heartfilia**:Tidak

* * *

**Gray Heartfilia** mencoba aplikasi "Siapakah Istri Masa depanmu menurut hari kelahiranmu.

**Gray Heartfilia** : No comment.T_T

**Gray Heartfilia** yang lahir pada hari senin sangat cocok dengan: Titania Erza.

**Mirajane Demon,Cana Clive,Gildarts Clive dan Makarov Dreyar** menyukai ini.

Comment:

**Lucy Heartfilia**:...

**Natsu Fire Dragon**:...

**Jellal Fernandez**: Sangat Tidak akurat.

**Titania Erza**: Betul.

* * *

**Titania Erza** Sedang menjalin hubungan dengan **Jellal Fernandez**.

**Lucy Heartfilia,Gray Heartfilia,Happy Fish,Sho Scarlet**, dan 300,445,999 menyukai ini.

Comment:

**Natsu Fire Dragon**: Selamat kalian berdua.

**Lucy Heartfilia**: waahhh Erza selamat ya

**Meredy Ultear**: akhirnya.

**Cana Clive**: Traktir Bir.

**Titania Erza**: kapan kau menyusul Mira

**Elfman Beast**: Kau memang Man. Erza

**Jelal Fernandez** : Dia perempuan Elfman

**Mirajane Demon**: tenanglah...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I not own Ft

* * *

**Lucy Hearthilia** telah mengganti statusnya menjadi "Single"

Comment:

**Lucy Heartfilia**: T_T Galau

**Gray Heartfilia**: Lucy maafkan aku.

**Lucy Heartfilia**: Kau tega Gray… T_T. ganti nicknamemu…

**Mirajane Demon**: Ara ara, ada apa ini?

**Gray Hearfilia**: yang tadi kecelakaan … ciumanku dengan Juvia itu kecelakaan

**Lucy Heartfilia** offline

**Juvia Fullbuster**: Kyaaa Gray-sama

**Natsu Fire Dragon**: oi Pangeran Es kenapa kau buat Lucy menangis heh

**Levy Redfox**: Lu-chan tega Gray…

**Levy Redfox** offline

**Gray Heartfilia**: Diamlah kepala api. Lucy maaaf.

**Gray Heartfilia** mengganti namanya menjadi **Gray ice**

Gray ice memperbarui Statusnya.

**Gray ice**: aku minta maaf Lucy. Still Love you.

Comment:

**Elfman Beast**: Membuat wanita menangis sangat tidak man

**Natsu Fire Dragon**: aku akan ke tempat Lucy, jangan berani datang ice Brain

**Natsu Fire Dragon** offline

**Loke Stellar:** Wait For me Princess

**Loke Stellar** offline

**Levy Redfox** online

**Levy Redfox** menambah Foto terbaru

**Lucy Heartfilia** dan **Natsu Fire Dragon** telah ditandai di foto milik **Levy Redfox**.

**Happy Fish,Gajeel Iron,Lisanna Strauss**, dan 123.679.000 penggenar NaLu menyukai ini

Comment:

**Happy Fish**: Lucy dan Natsu Kissing

**Gray Ice**: Noooo

**Mirajane Demon**: Selamat Lucy. Bukankah Itu salahmu Gray?

**Happy Fish: **aye

**Natsu Fire Dragon** mengganti namanya menjadi **Natsu Dragneel**.

**Lucy Heartfilia** mengganti namanya menjadi **Lucy Dragneel**.

**Natsu Dragneel** menjalin hubungan dengan **Lucy Dragneel**

**Natsu Dragneel,Lucy Dragneel,Jelal Fernandez** dan 100.000.00 penggemar Nalu menyukai ini

Comment :

**Lucy Dragneel**: Terima kasih Natsu

**Lisanna Strauss**: Ohhh sweet

**Mirajane Demon**: selamat kalian

**Cana Clive**: apa tidak terlalu cepat

**Natsu Dragneel**: Tidak . daripada aku kalah dari Loke

**Loke Stellar**: Damn , aku kalah cepat.

**Gray Ice**: Dislike this

**Igneel Dragon:** Itu baru anakku

**Metaliana Dragon:** oi Gajeel cepat kau pacari kutu buku itu

**Gradine Dragon: **Kalian Berdua idiot kita harus bersembunyi

**Natsu Dragneel:** Igneel?

**Wendy Sky Maide:** Gradine?

**Gajeel Iron: m**etalicana ?

* * *

RNR . Khusus penggemar Nalu xd ~~~~

maaf Buat penggemar Gray...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Aku bukan yag buat FT**

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel** mengikuti kuis "Seberapakah Jantankah anda berdasarkan Hari kelahiran?" di Facebook.

**Natsu Dragneel :** I'm not Gay

**Natsu Dragneel **yang lahir pada hari Senin ternyata anda seorang anda memiliki rambut berwarna pink juga terlalu tidak peka terhadap perasaan seorang wanita.

**Gray Ice,Jelall Fernadez,dan Mirajane Demon** menyukai ini

Comment:

**Gray Ice:** Hahahahha Flame Brain kau gay. Lucy bisa kembali padaku.

**Natsu Dragneel:** Aku normal. Lucy pacarku. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengambilnya dariku.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Natsu ternyata selama ini T_T...

**Natsu Dragneel:** Luce aku normal dan aku menyukai wanita.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Apa buktinya?

**Titania Erza: **Kau membuat Lucy menangis Natsu?

**Gajeel Iron**: Hehehhehe Salamander, ternyata kau kelainan.

**Natsu Dragneel: **Akan aku buktikan Lucy, malam ini ditempatmu.

**Lucy Heartfilia : **Blushing,

**Mirajane Demon: **Ara ara

**Gray Ice:** tidak akan aku biarkan Lucy mine and only

**Juvia Fullbuster:** Gray-sama,Stalker mode

**Natsu Dragneel,Gray Ice,Juvia Fullbuster dan Lucy Heartfilia** offline.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Kyaa,Natsu aku laki – laki sejati.

**Natsu Dragneel **menyukai ini

Comment:

**Natsu Dragneel: **sudah ku bilangkan.

**Levy Redfox: **apa yang kalian lakukan.

**Natsu Dragneel: ** well we make kittens

**Lucy Heartfilia:** jangan membicarakannya sevulgar itu Natsu.

**Mirajane Demon: **Kya, bayi berambut pink dan berbola mata coklat.

**Gajeel Redfox: **salamander seharusnya kau nikahi dia dulu.

**Natsu Dragneel: **kami sudah menikah dari sudut pandang naga.

**Gajeel Redfox: **maksud dari sudut pandang manusia, walapun kamu sudah menandai dia sebagai mate mu.

**Natsu Dragneel: **oh itu pasti.

* * *

A/n:hahhaha maaf aku gak ada ide buat nglanjutin ini tapi kalo ada pasti aku itu aku buat complete statusnya


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I'm not own Ft**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel menulis dinding Lucy Heartfilia

Natsu Dragneel : Luce, Maukah kau menikah denganku?

Mirajane demon,Elfman beast,Juvia fullbuster, dan 123 orang lainnya menyukai ini.

Comment:

Igneel Dragon: anakku memang sudah dewasa

Gradine Dragon: dibilangin jangan comment disini

Lucy Heartfilia: Aku jawab kalau kamu bilang ke aku langsung

Mirajane demon: Aw Natsu…

Elfman Beast: Natsu memang Man

Layla Heartfilia: Putri ku sudah dewasa.

Natsu Dragneel dan Lucy Heartfilia offline.

Levy Redfox : apa yang mereka Lakukan?

Gajeel Iron : siapa yang tahu?

Natsu Dragneel dan Lucy Heartfilia online

Natsu Dragnnel dan Lucy Heartfilia sekarang bertunangan.

Levy Redfox,Happy Fish, Aries the lamb, dan123.456.990 lainnya menyukai ini.

Comment:

Aries The Lamb: maaf selamat Lucy Maaf

Mirajane Demon: aku yang merencanakan pernikahan

Levy Redfox: aku berharap gajeel cepat – cepat meresmikan hubungan kami.

Edo-Natsu: se..la..mat, kau sangat berani…..

Natsu Dragneel: apa maksudmu?

Lucy Heartfilia: kau masih takut dengan counterparts ku..

Gray surge: aku pinjam'kan bahu ku Edo Natsu

Cana clive: Natsu sudah pikir dia tidak peka

Gray ice: Aku galau…

Juvia Fullbuster: Gray-sama masih ada aku.

Gray ice sekarang berpacaran dengan Juvia Fullbuster

Lucy Heartfilia,Gray Surge,Loke Stellar dan 123 458 lainnya menyukai ini.

Comment:

Lucy Hearfilia: Finally

Juvia Fullbuster: Juvia senang Gray-sama

Lisanna Strauss: Sudah waktunya

Levy Redfox: Aku bahagia

Gajeel Iron: Gihihhihi selamat untukmu

Cana Clive: Juvia pingsan dengan matanya berbentuk hati.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:I'm not own Ft**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel sekarang berpacaran dengan Lisanna Strauss

134.891 NaLi fans menyukai ini

Comment:

Lisanna Strauss: *Shock* apa yang terjadi?

Lucy Heartfilia:*Crying* Natsu Jelaskan padaku?

Titania Erza: Natsu aku akan membunuhmu karena membuat Lucy menangis.

Loke Stellar: Princess, jangan khawatir aku disini *Wink*

Natsu Dragneel: Huh? Lucy aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi

Lucy Heartfilia:Lie. All Lie

Mirajane Demon:*Satan soul* Pray for your life Natsu

Natsu Dragneel: *Gulp* kaburrr

* * *

Hibiki Lates menulis di dinding Loke Stellar

Hibiki Lates: Oi Loke, mana bayaranku karena telah meng-hack account Natsu.

Comment:

Loke Stellar: lha bukannya udah aku kirim

Gray ice: Loke kau licik. Aku gak tanggung jawab lho

Loke Stellar: asalkan Lucy gak tau ,gak masalah

Aries The Lamb: Maaf Leo, aku sudah menceritakan semuanya ke Lucy maaf.

Lucy Heartfilia: Loke berani - beraninya kau

Natsu Dragneel : Oi singa .rasakan Roar Fire dragon

Lucy Heartfilia : Kau di facebook natsu

Natsu Dragneel: *Baru sadar* aku Lupa

Natsu Dragneel Offline

Titania Erza Offline

Hibiki Lates Offline

Loke Stellar Offline

Mirajane Demon offline

Lucy Heartfilia Offline

Levy Macgarden Offline

1.999.000 penggemar NaLu Offline

Lucy Heartfilia menandai Loke stellar dan Hibiki Lates di Foto terbarunya.

*Loke dan Hibiki dikejar seluruh penggemar Nalu kabarnya mau dijadiin dendeng singa *


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I'm not Own Ft **

**siapa yang setuju kalo next chapter para tokoh fairy tail bakalan menemuka page Fairy tail di facebook yg isinya Nalu fans, NaLi fans,GraLu,Fans? yg setuju angkat tangan... kalo yg mau ikuta bilang aja cuma nyumbang nama kok..**

* * *

Gajeel Iron menulis di dinding Levy Redfox

Gajeel Iron: Oi pendek mau pergi dengan ku nanti malam

Mirajane Demon,Lucy Heartfilia,Natsu Dragneel dan 11 orang lainnya menyukai ini

Comment :

Jet fast: Levy-chan

Levy Redfox: Oke, tapi jangan minta aku bergandengan tanganmu

Gajeel Iron: aku tak akan memintanya.

Lucy Heartfilia: Tsundere..

Mirajane Demon : ara ara

Cana Clive: ayo Levy kita cari baju date untukmu

Levy Redfox: aku dan Gajeel tidak berkencan

Gajeel Iron offline

Levy Redfox offline

* * *

Siapakah secret admire anda

Apakah anda mempunyai seorang kekasih

(a) Ya kami sudah bertunangan

B tidak ada

C aku punya suami

Seberapa seringkah anda menerima kejutan tanpa nama ?

A . tidak pernah

(B) . sering

C Jarang

Lucy Heartfilia: *shock*

Lucy Heartfilia mengikuti quiz aplikasi " Siapakah secret admire anda?" . Hasil dari quiz siapakah secret admire anda? Adalah Hibiki Lates .

Eve snow, Titania Erza, dan Lisanna strauss menyukai ini.

Comment

Lucy Heartfilia: *Masih shock* aku pikir hasilnya bakalan Loke

Lisanna strauss : Wahhh hibiki diam – diam ternyata…

Loke stellar : Hibiki Lucy MINE

Hibiki Lates: Bahkan Facebook tahu perasaanku pada Miss Lucy.

Natsu Dragneel : grrrrr Oi singa idiot dan playboy cap kerupuk Lucy itu punya ku

Lucy Heartfilia: *Blush* Aku bukan barang. Tapi memang I'm yours.

Happy Fish : You liiiiikeeee him

* * *

Gray Ice mengikuti quiz "Siapkah secret admire mu?

Gray ice : Crap … bohong'kan

Gray ice mengikuti quiz "siapakah secret admire mu?" dan hasilnya adalah Minerva.

Natsu dragneel dan Loke stellar

Comment

Lucy Heartfilia : jangan sampai Juvia tahu ini Gray

Juvia Fullbuster : Juvia mendapat Love Rival baru

Sting Euclife: aku tidak tahu young lady memiliki perasaan terhadap stripper.

Gray Ice : aneh

Minerva : ?


	10. Chapter 10

Discalimer: I'm not Ft

* * *

Fairy Tail Page (Unofficial)

Hina_author: Selamat datang di Fairy Tail page . Peraturan disini Cuma satu saling menghormati . I'm all shipping all pairing.

12 orang menyukai ini.

Hikaaxrii: Yeah NaLu Forever…

Aqua Marine: NaLi Forever..

Fatiyah: NaLu

Hina_Author mengirimkan foto di Fairy Tail Page

12.765.000 Penggemar Nalu menyukai ini:

Comment:

Lucy Dragneel:*Shock* Aku tidak foto seperti ini dengan Natsu

Fatiyah: Cool~~ NaLu Forever

Mirajane_Demon: Ara ara Natsu Iblis dan Lucy mailakat….~

Natsu Dragneel: *NoseBleed*

Hikaaxrii: Pengen bikin fanfiv based on this..

Hina_Author: Kirimin linknya kalo buat ini

Gray Ice: Natsu ,kau apakan Lucy?

Hina_Author mengirimkan foto di Fairy Tail page

11.111.001 penggemar GraLu..

Comment:

Juvia Fullbuster: Kya … Love Rival…

Lucy Dragneel: Kenapa aku?

Gray Ice: Aku akui aku memang cocok menjadi Vampire

Lifia_HearfiliaFullbuster: GraLu….

Natsu Dragneel: Oi Prince Boxer menjauh dari Luce

Aya_Hina: Request foto LokexLucy donk

Comment

Hina_author: Oke

Hina_author mengirimkan Foto DI Fairy tail page

Hina_Author: ada yang mau Loke sebagai dokter dan Lucy sebagai suster

1.999 penggemar Loke manyukai ini

Comment:

Loke_Stellar: bahkan dunia tahu kita bisa bersama…

Lucy Dragneel: Hentikan Loke,dan kenapa aku terus..?

Mirajane Demon : Ara ara

Lisanna animal : Kau cocok dipasangkan dengan siapa saja.

Fairy Tail Group

Lucy Dragneel menulis di dinding Fairy Tail Group

Lucy Dragneel: Kenapa aku dipasangkan dengan banyak laki – laki.

Natsu Dragneel,Lisanna Animal,dan Evergreen menyukai ini.

Comment:

Lisanna Animal: aku dengar ada yang menjodohkanmu dengan Zeref

Lucy Dragneel : Crap…

Natsu Dragneel: Lucy milikku.

Lucy Dragneel: *Blushing*

Levy Redfox: Nalu,GraLu,StCy,RoLu,ZeLu,LaLu,LoLu,HiLu, semuanya Lucy.

Lucy Dragneel: Bagaimana denganmu GaLe?

Levy Redfox: Lucy…!


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: Dengan ini Fairy tail faceook dinyatakan selesai... tapi tunnggu dulu bakalan dilanjuttin kok .. tapi uka di Fb lagi tapi di FFN oke... terimakasih atas reviewnya


	12. Chapter 11 story

Chapter 11

A/n: Fairy tail on facebook bakalan dilanjutkan lagi….

Disclaimer: I'm not own FT,Facebook,Marketland,Mall World, The Ville and Etc.

* * *

Lucy Dragneel Login

Anda memiliki 44 pemberitahuan.

Natsu Dragneel,Levy Redfox,Gray Fullbuster dan 14 orang lainnya mengirimkan permintaan permainan di marketland.

Levy Redfox menulis di dinding Lucy Dragneel.

Levy Redfox: Lu-chan tolong bantu aku, butuh nose clown

Comment:

Lucy Dragneel: Levy kau suka main game facebook?

Mirajane Strauss: jangan bilang begitu. Kau sendiri sudah level 24 Lucy.

Natsu Dragneel: Lucy bantu akuuu , sebelum penari telanjang itu melewati levelku

Gray Fullbuster: hahahhah Natsu itu hanya masalah waktu.

Gray Fulbuster telah memncapai level 20 di marketland

Comment:

Gray Fullbuster: aku mengalahkan kepala api itu

Natsu Dragneel : sial, Luce dimana sih

Lucy Dragneel : maaf Natsu aku sedang menerima semua permintaan.

Lucy Dragneel : apa aku terlihat elegan ?

Lucy Dragneel mengupload foto mall world yang baru.

Comment:

Wendy Sky Dragon: Wah sangat cantik Lucy-san

Lisanna Strauss: Mall world ya….

Mirajane Strauss sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Freed Justine.

Lucy Dragneel,Cana Clive,Mavis the first dan 120.000.000 menyukai ini.

Comment:

Cana Clive: selamat ya ditunggu beernya

Lucy Dragneel : aku kira dengan Laxus

Titania Erza: aku pikir begitu

Mirajane strauss: heheh terima kasih. Laxus sudah memiliki orang lain.

Macao Conbolt: Miss Mirajane *Craying*

Bixslow doll: Freed tak kusangka.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n : guys buat For Fairy Tail Facebook next chapter. Tolong jawab pertanyaan ini:**

**Siapa diantara cowok – cowok di fairy tail yang cocok dijadikan suami? Dan alasanya **

**Kalo cocok dijadi pacar ? alasannya ?**

**Dijadikan kakak ? alasanya **

**Dijadikan ayah ?alasanya **

**Di jadikan teman baik? Alasannya **

**Note: kalo ada nick name yang mau masuk buat next chaper pm aja sekaligus kasih tahu jawabannya. **


End file.
